The dress  Always the dress
by 5222008
Summary: Valentine's day, or the one in which Quinn learns the second rule.  The second fic in the "Rules" 'verse.


Quinn took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Rachel opened it so quickly that Quinn knew she had been waiting on the other side.

"Hi," said Rachel, softly.

Quinn took in the sight of her girlfriend, dressed for their very first Valentine's Day. She was wearing black boots, opaque black tights, a tight grey cowl-neck dress, and a red scarf around her neck. Her hair was loose and fell around her face in shining waves.

"Hey," said Quinn. "These are for you!" She handed Rachel the dozen red roses she had picked up on her way to the brunette's house.

"Thank you!" Rachel took the flowers eagerly and leaned in for a brief kiss. "I love them. Come in while I put them in water, and then we can go."

Quinn coughed. "Actually, Rach, I thought we might eat in tonight." She produced a picnic basket from where she had placed it on the porch.

Rachel eyed the picnic basket, and Quinn, curiously, but did not speak.

"I just thought," Quinn began nervously, "that since there isn't any place in town with good vegan food, and I know you don't like settling for vegetarian — "

Rachel beamed. "That's so, so sweet, Quinn." She grabbed the basket and carried it and the flowers into the kitchen, leaving Quinn to follow, shutting the front door behind her.

As Rachel put the roses in a vase, Quinn unpacked the picnic basket. She had made several of Rachel's favorite vegan treats, with gingersnaps for desert. Rachel watched her finish arranging the food on a tray, ready to carry into the living room.

"You look great, Quinn," Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rach. I know you like these pants, and the sweater was a present from my mom this morning."

"Quinn?" Rachel asked. "Aren't you going to say anything about how _I_ look?" She twirled slowly.

"Oh!" Quinn said. "You look great, Rach. You always look great."

"Thanks," Rachel said, quietly.

They ate mostly in silence, Rachel enjoying the food and Quinn enjoying watching Rachel. Rachel particularly enjoyed the gingersnaps, which pleased Quinn — it was her own recipe and she had been nervous about whether they'd be well received.

As Quinn cleaned up after dinner, Rachel went upstairs. She stopped in front of her bedroom mirror and critically examined herself. What had she done wrong? She had taken hours choosing her dress and lingerie, doing her hair and makeup, and doing her best to ensure that she was irresistible. Apparently, however, her best efforts had had no effect on Quinn.

She sighed. She might as well be comfortable, if she wasn't going to get laid.

She changed into sweatpants, an old tee-shirt, and an OSU sweatshirt that Quinn had left in Rachel's room, put her hair into a messy bun, and exchanged her contacts for her black plastic glasses. She threw on her favorite bunny slippers and padded back down the stairs, hopeful that Quinn would at least want to stay for a movie.

Quinn glanced up from washing the last of the dishes, and saw Rachel walking down the stairs. She set down the plate, and walked to the foot of the stairs, where she pulled Rachel into a deep kiss.

"Wha — what brought that on?" Rachel asked when she caught her breath.

Quinn blushed. "You just looked really hot. I couldn't resist!"

Rachel crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at Quinn. "You've _got _to be kidding me right now."

"Um, no?" Quinn wasn't sure what she had done wrong, but, once again, she knew she was in trouble.

"You are such a jerk!" Rachel fumed, stomping back up the stairs, Quinn following close behind. "Do you even know how long I spent getting ready for tonight? That dress was almost two hundred dollars! The lingerie, which you are _so_ not going to see, was another hundred! I spent ninety minutes in the shower this afternoon, and forty-five doing my hair! I get no response. But you see me in sweats and you can't keep your hands off me? Jerk."

She stomped into her room and slammed the door, leaving Quinn on the other side.

Quinn slumped to the floor and leaned back against the door. She could hear Rachel crying faintly on the other side.

"Rach," she said. "Please let me in, sweetie. I'm really sorry I didn't compliment you enough on your dress."

Rachel didn't respond.

"I love you so much, Rach. You looked beautiful in the dress. Really beautiful."

"Really?" Rachel's voice, though quiet, sounded like it came from right on the other side of the door.

"Really."

"Then why did you only kiss me when I put my sweats on? I even have my glasses on, and my glasses are so not hot."

Quinn hesitated. "Do you really want to know?"

Rachel sniffed.

"I don't really know how to explain it. It's just that — I mean — You always look so put together at school and stuff. Even when you get slushied, you just clean it off and put on another perfect outfit. Most people only ever see you when you're color-coordinated and perfectly groomed and — and you just always look perfect."

"So?"

"So, when you put your sweats on, and you're comfortable and relaxed, I get to see you the way no one else sees you. It feels like you really trust me. And _that's_ hot."

The door creaked inwards. Rachel's face, splotchy and tear-streaked, peeked around the edge. Quinn thought she had never seen anyone look lovelier.

"I do trust you, even though you're a jerk sometimes."

Quinn grinned. "Can I come in now?"

Rachel nodded and scooted backwards, letting Quinn crawl in after her. When Quinn was settled, leaning against Rachel's bed, Rachel climbed into her lap. Quinn immediately wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I made you sad on Valentine's Day."

"It's ok," Rachel said. "But, for future reference, no matter how hot you think I look in sweats, you _always_ say I look hotter in an expensive dress."

"Really? Even though I — "

Rachel placed a hand over Quinn's mouth, stopping her before she got herself into even more trouble.

"_Really_. The girl _always_ looks better in the outfit that took hours to assemble. _Always_. Okay?"

Quinn nodded, and Rachel dropped her hand.

"Great."

"Hey Rach?"

"Yeah?" Rachel snuggled deeper into Quinn's lap.

"I think I really do need a copy of whatever rule book you're using."

Rachel laughed.

"You're right. You really, really do."

"Hey Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see the expensive lingerie now? Cause, you know, I like when you wear sweats and all, but I like when you just wear underwear even better."

Rachel laughed.

"Not a chance, you dork."

Quinn sighed and hugged her closer, wondering just how many more rules she was destined to break.


End file.
